With the development of display technologies, display panels have been widely used. An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel has advantages of a fast response speed, brilliant colors, and a light and thin structure, which gains more and more attentions in the industry.
In the conventional technology, data fan-out lines, a power supply line, and a power supply fan-out line for connecting the power supply line and a bonding region are generally arranged at a lower step of the OLED display panel. When encapsulating the power supply fan-out line, it is required to form holes to release a stress generated by a sealant provided at the power supply fan-out line during the encapsulating process. However, a common overlapping region of the data fan-out line and the power supply fan-out line fan-out line with the encapsulating region may be formed, which easily results in the encapsulating failure of the sealant and an easily broken data fan-out line, and thus reduces the reliability of the display panel.